<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint Hot Chocolate and Americano by Virgichuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126911">Peppermint Hot Chocolate and Americano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu'>Virgichuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Lots of it, Wingman Sylvain Jose Gautier, no beta we die like Glenn, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix had a habit of tagging along when Ingrid and Dimitri would go to Dedue's café during Sylvain's shifts at the shop on Wednesday and Friday until one day he met the cute ginger-headed girl friendly enough with the chefs to get extras for her orders. Then Felix formed a habit of tagging along with Ingrid and Dimitri on Wednesday and Friday but kept Saturday and Monday to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peppermint Hot Chocolate and Americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/gifts">Kroissant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/profile">Kroissant</a>, please do check out her works, her writing is just so lovely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain wore one too many caps for Felix’s taste; he was a barista, a college student, a <strike>debauchee</strike> flirt, a gossip and a matchmaker. If left to his devices, Sylvain would have slept with half the city and made the other half into a reenacting of ‘<em>4 Weddings for 1 Honeymoon</em>’. The idiot worked for Dedue in a coffee shop that served decent enough drinks and snacks (that Felix avoided like the plague lest he got diabetes just by looking at them). The place was quaint and with a relatively warm atmosphere, a slight reminder of those old cafés Ingrid sighed about when she browsed through Pinterest out of boredom and not that he would admit it but, he found the shop relaxing enough when Sylvain wasn’t chattering loudly from the counter.<br/> <br/>Usually, Felix would come here with Dimitri and Ingrid on Wednesday and Friday to take advantage of Sylvain’s shift and somehow, Ingrid found real pleasure in that as she demonstrated the full capacity of the black hole she dared to call a ‘stomach’. In her opinion, if Sylvain could ‘<em>offer coffee on the house</em>’ to anyone willing to flirt with him, he surely had enough savings to treat her to a meal since she always takes care of his messes and Felix was the first to applaud her reasoning. <br/> <br/>This way, Wednesday and Friday became a routine they all enjoyed to a certain degree. Due to their regular attendance, they started getting familiar with some other patrons and mostly the staff that Felix thought too friendly but not overly chummy as to give him the creeps and in his defense, Sylvain's coworker he later learned was called Ashe, was nothing but polite and amiable. He had the chance to meet Dedue and Mercedes less often as they mostly worked in the kitchen and he honestly restrained himself from asking them whether their whisks were made of sugar too or not.<br/>Later, in addition to Wednesdays and Fridays, Felix added Saturdays and Mondays to his personal routine; it wasn’t far-fetched to think he spent most of his breaks in Dedue’s café and of course it was to study and get some respite and the fact that Sylvain dared to assume it was due to something else was stupid. Absolutely ridiculous. <br/> <br/>Or so he wanted to convince himself at the very least.<br/> <br/>Four months ago, on a Friday afternoon and during one of their regular visits, they came in as Sylvain was chatting up a short ginger girl who either found him charming or didn’t care a single bit about his flirty ass. Such occurrences happened so often that they had started to feel numb to it other than a minor feeling of annoyance still lingering at the sight. Felix didn’t even sigh and simply made it straight to their usual table and was soon joined by a helpless Dimitri and a tired-looking Ingrid but of course, they wouldn’t be spared his flirting when that dumbass made sure everyone in the vicinity heard him (some nights he was loud for entirely different reasons and Felix thought he understood that it was those kind of things that pushed people into becoming murderers). <br/> <br/>Felix and Dimitri simply watched the spectacle as Ingrid remained standing, ready to order for them three as she threw a pitying gaze towards the young girl she was thinking of rescuing from big bad and according to Felix, desperate Sylvain.<br/> <br/>“Seriously though, do you have a boyfriend? If not why don’t I treat you to something once I clock out?”<br/> <br/>Felix rolled his eyes and was about to focus his attention on something worthwhile until a sweet sounding voice responded to his lame excuse of a friend.<br/> <br/>“Haha you’re funny Sylvain but sorry, not interested. Besides, Mercie kind of warned me about you!”<br/> <br/>“Aw both of you wound me!” he said in mock hurt, a hand dramatically clenching his chest “I’m not a man-eating monster now am I?”<br/> <br/>Felix gave the girl a second look as she made her order since he barely noticed her short stature and the brightness of her hair the first time. He confirmed to himself, she was tiny, fair skinned with freckles dusting her uncovered arms and her face. The hair that caught his attention was neatly parted into two buns except for a few rebellious strands and now that he paid attention, the light cast from the afternoon sun reflected on her hair, blurring it into a golden halo. But Felix didn’t know if he felt blinded by the light or by the sight of the most radiant pair of eyes he ever got to see. <br/> <br/>‘<em>She’s lovely</em>’. Was his first thought until he caught himself and directed his gaze to the window before he saw her reflection in it and eventually decided that his phone was a better distraction. He avoided Dimitri’s questioning looks and felt Ingrid finally stride to the counter, probably with a scowl on her face. Felix heard her apologies on Sylvain’s behalf and he is pretty sure that the hiss following her scolding is because Ingrid was currently casually placing their orders as she twisted that idiot’s ear. ‘<em>Serves him right.</em>’<br/> <br/>Since the day he took notice of that bubbly ginger-headed girl on that fateful Friday afternoon, every time he swung by the coffee shop had him swipe a look over the place in hopes of catching her shadow. Felix couldn’t help the anticipation putting a deaf weight on his guts at the thought of seeing her again, and seeing her he did. At first, he only caught her during the days Sylvain worked as per usual but he did try his luck a few other times when his own schedule obliged resulting in him getting one Americano on Saturdays and an Espresso on Mondays too, by himself.<br/> <br/>His frequent visits allowed him to learn a few bits about her; that she is called Annette but everyone calls her Annie, that she is Mercie’s long-time friend and knows Ashe from high school (something he couldn’t help but envy them for). She just moved to the neighborhood to attend college and from the looks of the books he caught a glimpse of when he was sitting nearby, her major must be one tailor made for smart cookies. Another thing he stumbled upon was her adorable singing and that’s one of the cutest thing he ever lived to hear.<br/> <br/> She caught him humming them once, got mad at him and dubbed him a villain while he couldn’t quite understand what the big deal about it was. They were nice songs and truthfully, they got stuck in his head against his will. Maybe it was the fact he was listening in the first place? He couldn’t do much about it since she wasn’t especially subtle herself. <br/> <br/>So far, they only greeted each other, he would nod and she would return that pitiful gesture with a smile so fucking bright he might as well be tanned and bring sunscreen next time around. She had a funny pattern too, ordering Chestnut Praline Latte on Mondays, Caramel Machiatto with extra caramel on Wednesday, Toasted White Chocolate Mocha is for Friday and feeling adventurous on Saturday, she’d indulge in Peppermint Hot Chocolate with cookie crumbs if there were any, courtesy of Mercedes it seemed.<br/> <br/>Once when Felix came by himself as both Dimitri and Ingrid had something to take care of, that bastard who was supposed to be his friend mixed their orders on purpose to get him and Annette to talk to each other and he had the gall to text him ‘<em>no need to thnk me ;)</em>’ to which he responded by shoving his phone in his pocket so hard that he might as well punched a hole in it. <br/> <br/>Of course, Felix only noticed Sylvain’s deliberate mistake once he had a sip of his drink, unassuming of his plan. That single mouthful was probably so sweet he almost fell into a hyperglycemic coma at the first drop. Felix chocked on the drink, coughed and as tears threatened to spill out, he managed to throw a glare at Sylvain and might have caught a glimpse of Annette anxiously putting down her cup and rushing to him.<br/> <br/>“Oh! Oh gosh! Are you okay?!”<br/> <br/>Felix finally inhaled a gulp of air and tried to wipe his tears with his sleeves until he felt the familiar texture of tissues hastily shoved into his hands which he gladly used to angrily rub his face. He sniffed a few times, pressed the tissues into a small ball and threw them at Sylvain who missed his chance to flee.<br/> <br/>“Ow! Don’t blame your weak taste buds on me!”<br/> <br/>“I blame all my misery on you idiot!”<br/> <br/>“Sylvain!” interrupted Annette, a familiar frown often seen on people who usually dealt with the ginger barista “Shut up and get him some water instead of provoking him!”<br/> <br/>“Yes ma’am!” <br/> <br/>Sylvain chuckled and with a salute, crouched to reach a glass from the lower shelves. <br/> <br/>Annette snorted─’<em>what the heck that was so adorable</em>’, turned back to him and asked, concern lacing her voice “Uh, are you feeling better?”<br/> <br/>“Yeah─ugh─<em>cough</em>─I’ll be fine.” ─<em>as soon as I can beat the shit of Sylvain when he is done with his shift.</em><br/> <br/>Annette bit her bottom lip in doubt before she relaxed and returned to her usual cheery disposition. Felix wondered if it was possible for humans to physically <em>glow</em>. She was about to say something when Sylvain slid a fresh glass of water across the counter and excused himself to the kitchen with a knowing wink and a wave of his hand. Felix grabbed the glass, not bothering with him at all.<br/> <br/>“What’s with him?” grumbled Annette, more to herself as a pout adorned her features. She returned to her coffee and brought it back with her to the counter. Annette checked its content and groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.<br/> <br/>“I guess that’s mine?” blurted Felix.<br/> <br/>“I guess so yes, sure as heck won’t be me ordering this─this! Whatever <em>this</em> is?”<br/> <br/>“The word you’re looking for is ‘coffee’.”<br/> <br/>“I know it is!” she huffed, glaring at him though it looked more charming than aggressive “just the smell is bitter enough, this is what villains drink!”<br/> <br/>Felix smirked. “Isn’t that what I’m according to you?”<br/> <br/>Annette first looked slightly entranced, a suspicious shade of pink spreading on her cheeks and Felix felt gratified and a bit tingly at the sight before soon enough her eyes went wide. That dusty cerulean gaze looking at him as if he said something inherently shocking and in the blink of an eye, her face went from pink to red and her features scrunched into a resentful expression.<br/> <br/>“You!─<em>You</em>! You were supposed to forget about everything that happened that day!”<br/> <br/>“Then you supposed wrong.” <em>Oh man, this was kind of fun</em>. “Everything is permanently etched in my memory.” He added, pointing a finger at his head for emphasis.<br/> <br/>Then, Annette proceeded to threaten him and then bribe him to forget about her singing and now that he was reminded, that adorable bit of dancing she did as she followed the music in her head. Felix had his moment of fun before he tried to convince her, in earnest, that her songs were actually quite interesting and that he found her singing enjoyable. She did not seem to believe him at first and he blamed his pitiful eloquence; he had to rack his brain for the proper words. Eventually she toned down her demands, still doubtful of his ‘compliments’ until she reluctantly let him go after he swore on ‘<em>Mercie’s name</em>’ that he won’t tell a soul about it to others.<br/> <br/>That day, Felix felt they had become closer and since then, they usually drank their coffee together at the counter when he came alone but neither of them was brave enough to ask the other for their number.<br/> <br/>Sylvain still had the cheek to look at him in sincere pity and a disappointed shake of his head when Felix responded with a blank look after he was asked about whether he got her number or not. Felix knew Sylvain had Annette’s number but he would rather die than ask him for it and in the end, it only came down to him repeatedly denying his growing crush on sunshine singing girl.<br/> <br/>One Saturday and few days into December, Felix came to the café a bit later than usual slightly messy but not to roughen up by the wind outside. He started carrying an umbrella with him this week due to unstable weather and today it came in handy as a storm hit before he left his place. In a way, the café and the weather perfectly lined up with those aesthetic pics Ingrid saved on her phone or stuck on her wall. <br/> <br/>Carefully closing his rain-shield, he sat at the counter as he usually did when he came by himself. There was no one behind it but he could hear Mercedes and Dedue at work in the kitchen. He trained his eyes on his surroundings, disappointment sipping into his heart when he noticed the absence of a certain humming-girl. He certainly hoped that he only arrived earlier and she wasn’t caught up in an accident or anything of the sort when he took into account the weather outside. At that though, he felt a faint anxiety settle in.<br/> <br/>Soon, someone was finally ready to take orders as they made their way behind a counter a faint smile on their face that turned into That shit-eating grin Felix knew all too well and hated <em>oh-so much</em>.<br/> <br/>Oh God, <em>no</em>.<br/> <br/>“Oh <em>my</em>!~” purred Sylvain “If it isn’t my best friend Felix! Fancy meeting you here!”<br/> <br/>“Stop it.”<br/> <br/>“Alone…”<br/> <br/>“Sylvain.”<br/> <br/>“On a Saturday─”<br/> <br/>“I swear to God, <em>Sylvain</em>.”<br/> <br/>“─and when you said that you had to swing by the library to work on some <em>hundredth</em> assignment dropping out of nowhere? Veeeery uh─discreet.”<br/> <br/>“Okay, that’s it. I’m out.”<br/> <br/>Felix stood up in attempt to escape, right here, right now as Sylvain quickly grabbed his arm and was about to unleash another round of teasing before both noticed Mercedes had left the kitchen and joined the counter as she watched the rain aggressively hitting the windows with worry etched into her features.<br/> <br/>“Dear Mercie, something troubling you?” asked Sylvain, relaxing his grip on his friend’s arm.<br/> <br/>Felix took advantage of it and wrung his arm free, seating back down not without glaring hatefully at that ginger buffoon. <br/> <br/>Mercedes seemed only to have noticed them now and her lips drew into an apologetic smile at that before she sighed it away.<br/> <br/>“I’m a bit worried about Annie. She forgot her umbrella at home and I fear the storm may have caught her by surprise. I only hope she caught shelter somewhere while waiting for the rain to lighten a bit.”<br/> <br/>She shook her head and returned to the kitchen when Dedue’s quiet voice called her, leaving Sylvain and Felix by themselves again.<br/> <br/>“So~” began Sylvain and Felix swore he felt goosebumps rising on his skin “What are you here for lover-boy? Finally asking Annie for her number? I could have assumed you’d ask her out on a date but with the pace at which things are going I’d have to wait a year or two for it to happen.”<br/> <br/>“Don’t call me that. I’m not asking her for anything. And that’s my line, what are <em>you</em> doing here?”<br/> <br/>“You were too excited about seeing your crush that you failed to notice that Ashe too, wasn’t here. Besides,” he grinned wider “at this point we’re all aware that you’re coming here a few times by yourself. Rodrigue calls me almost once a week asking me if you’ve got laid ye─”<br/> <br/>“─Are you sick of living Gautier?”<br/> <br/>Sylvain of course, didn’t erase that annoying grin off his face; he raised his palms to his shoulders in defense and shrugged which only made Felix scowl harder. He should have checked his horoscope in the morning lest there was a warning of shitty encounters or something. Also, what was that bit about his father?<br/> <br/>“Don’t worry, your beloved Annie will be here in a mi─<em>ouch</em>!”<br/> <br/>Felix glared at him as he wiped the hand that hit Sylvain with a napkin without breaking eye contact.<br/> <br/>“If you’re working, act like it. I want to order.”<br/> <br/>“Alas I have to serve the customer like a slave or else they’d threaten not to come again and rate the place one star on <em>TripAdvisor</em>” he lamented while rubbing his upper arm from the hit it took “What will you get today then? Not that you’re especially creative in your choices haha!”<br/> <br/>Felix threw a glance at the menu above him and made a sour face, his lips pressed into a thin line, looking reluctant before a faint, suspicious red dusted his cheeks.<br/> <br/>“One simple Americano and uh─and one Peppermint Hot Chocolate…” he got silent before adding quietly “…with extra cookie crumbs if there are any.”<br/> <br/>Sylvain noted the order, his smile growing and almost splitting his face. <br/> <br/>“<em>Riiiiight</em>! Is that all?”<br/> <br/>Felix only hissed a ‘yes’ as he glared at him, his expression threatening and it only faded into something less annoyed when he paid and ignored Sylvain at once. ‘<em>Act like he is not here, he can’t rile you if you ignore him and shut out his existence</em>’.<br/> <br/>Not five minutes later, the door to the café opened with a jiggle, sending in a strong gust of cold wind in the previously warm shop and at the door stood Annette in a dreadful state and out of breath. Her hair was a mess and plastered to her face as droplets dripped rhythmically to the ground. A faint blush teased her cheeks after she must have run to the café, her coat wet and wrinkled at the hem, Felix noticed dirt mixed with a bit of blood on her knees; her tights torn. Annette obviously fell or slipped on the pavement in her mad dash and Felix couldn’t help but get a bit angry at her appearance. What was she thinking? What if she didn’t just trip but got into an accident bad enough to send her to a hospital bed?<br/> <br/> The sound of the bell alerted Mercedes who poked her head out of the kitchen before she let out a gasp and left for the staff room murmuring about a towel or a blanket and a first aid kit.<br/> <br/>Felix tensed and without thinking rushed to the door, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to one of the couches near the heaters to wait for the blond woman.<br/> <br/>Annette had yet to register what was happening when she was seated, her clothes dripping on the floor with soft pitter-patters and slightly disoriented as if the storm had hit her reason away. She wiped her face with her sleeve, useless endeavor considering the state of her coat.<br/> <br/>Felix glared at her and spat out “Are you <em>dumb</em>?”<br/> <br/>Annette finally came to and returned his glare but before she could say anything, he interrupted.<br/>“Don’t look at me like that! Look at you, did you just get run over by a truck? Can’t you watch where you’re going or just not run at all when it’s raining?!”<br/> <br/>The ginger-headed girl sniffed but retained her scowl and mocked “I just slipped! It’s not like I woke up this morning and was like ‘<em>oh what a good day to slip by trying to jump in a puddle and scrap my knees!</em>’”<br/> <br/>Felix stared at her with a blank face for a good minute as she evaded his gaze upon realizing what she had just admitted. Her pale complexion immediately turned impossibly red. Eventually, he slumped next to her with a frustrated groan and buried his face in his palms, elbows on knees.<br/> <br/>“You’ve got to be <em>shitting</em> me.” <br/> <br/>‘<em>A puddle? Seriously?</em>’ If she weren’t hurt he would have felt it was cute and funny and actually part of him really wanted to laugh but the fact remains that she came to the café in a wretched state and though not serious, she still got herself hurt in her endeavor. <br/> <br/>Annette shifted in her seat but was unable to meet his gaze when he turned his head to face her. She pouted, mumbling excuses for herself so quietly he couldn’t hear any of it. Felix sighed at once and relaxed against the back of the couch, arms crossed still.<br/> <br/>“You’re one hell of a woman.” He stated but the worry and fondness in his voice could barely be hidden.<br/> <br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she hissed at him.<br/> <br/>Felix shrugged nonchalantly unwilling to explain.<br/> <br/>Soon, Mercedes approached with a handful of things in her arms and as he got up to help her with some he stated anyway leaving no room for argument “Wait until we’re done with you and you get yourself something warm to drink before uh─before I walk you back home.” <br/>Felix gently threw the blanked at Annette who accepted his previous ‘offer’ with a small smile and sat back down taking the towel to dry her hair as she wrapped the warm blanket around her drenched body. Once, again, Felix is reminded by how petite she was and the reminder of it tickled his heart.<br/> <br/> Once the needed disinfectant, cotton and dressing pads were found, Mercedes threw herself into long, stern and in Felix’s mind, well deserved scolding as she kneeled before Annette to treat her injuries. When she was done, she tidied up everything and gently asked Annette to bear with it until she returned home after closing time so that she could look at the other bruises and make her something to avoid catching a cold; finally she smiled lovingly at her friend before she reminded Felix of the coffee he ordered and requested that he took good care of Annie on their way back since he planned to walk her home. <br/> <br/>Felix wasn’t quite sure he liked the glint in Mercedes’s eyes at that moment.<br/> <br/>Reminded of his coffee though, Felix turned his gaze in the direction of the counter only to see Sylvain totting towards them, carrying one cup and a steaming mug as he approached. <br/> <br/>“I thought a mug would be better for our lovely Miss Sunshine! Here, have some Peppermint Hot Chocolate and Dedue threw in some cookie crumbs in it for you!” Sylvain winked and handed the mug to Annette as she beamed at him and hummed her thanks “Hoho, no need to thank me! Thank Mr. Grumpy here instead. He ordered that for you earlier” He corrected, pointing at Felix with his thumb before leaving the Americano on the low table next to the aforementioned Mr. Grumpy and <em>escaped for his life</em>.<br/> <br/>Annette tried to look at Felix this time but her attempt was thwarted by the villain himself when he roughen up his hair-drying task as a finish and left the towel hanging over her eyes but not fast enough for her to miss the blush creeping on his face as he turned from her and grabbed his own cup in badly faked indifference.<br/> <br/>“You ordered this…for me?” she asked, unsure but delight sipping in her voice.<br/> <br/>Felix remained unmoving for a few seconds, finally turned his gaze to her though furtive before he nodded and mumbled “─mmhyeah?”<br/> <br/>She blinked once and her face slowly bloomed into a gorgeous smile, her moving eyes curving in delight as she watched him.<br/> <br/>“That’s so sweet! Thank you Felix! Peppermint Hot Chocolate is one of my favorites here!”<br/> <br/>“I know, yeah.”<br/> <br/>“Righ─uh? You know?” <br/> <br/>Felix grew more uncomfortable by the second. “Y─yeah. I noticed you got specific drinks on specific days. That’s all.”<br/> <br/>“So you’ve been watching me?”<br/> <br/>“Yes─wha─? No! I mean─” the raven-haired man stumbled on his words and almost bit his tongue “ugh shut up and drink.” He said that and almost shoved his own whole hot, strong Americano down his throat, sending himself into another coughing fit.<br/> <br/>“Careful!” admonished Annette as she gently rubbed his back, a smile noticeable in her voice.<br/> <br/>When his coughing ceased, she still pinned him down with her gaze and a faint blush adorning the bridge of her nose. He couldn’t help but feel the need to pinch her face but reined it in. <br/> <br/>“Uhm” she started and this time, she was the one looking more timid and had a hard time getting the words out “To thank you, I─I guess I could treat you next time? Like Monday? Oh but if you’re busy that day then it can be on Tuesday─well, uh, assuming you’re not busy that day too y’know? Wah─but I usually see you on Mondays too so I guess it’s fi─”<br/> <br/>“It’s fine. Is it a date?” he asked so suddenly Annette chocked on her saliva. Felix was obviously know for his tact and subtlety.<br/> <br/>She avoided his gaze and circled the rim of her mug with her finger, face pink and puckered lips─<em>damn they look too kissable</em> and he didn’t know where else to look.<br/> <br/>“W─well yeah, uhm, what if it were?” she managed to inquire.<br/> <br/>“I’d say─” and he blushed worse than he ever did on this goddamn day at what he was about to say next “─ why not giving me your number so we can think of a good time to meet?”<br/> <br/>Felix heard Sylvain’s gasp followed by his awful and not-so-well restrained laughter, and Felix wished he could die right this instant to spare him the future and endless storm of question and teasing he’ll have to deal with later. What’s with that laugh anyway? That stupid asshole sounded like a strangled pig.<br/> <br/>During the few seconds Felix debated on whether Sylvain sounded more like a strangled pig or a slaughtered chicken, Annette fished out her phone from her bag one of those corgi-butts phone cases proudly covering her device. Felix barely found the time to breathe as he delivered a string of numbers she managed to input before sending him a message.<br/> <br/>A familiar sound rung from his pocket and Felix took out his phone to save Annette’s number in it but at the sight of the screen, his expression turned into a dangerous scowl as his face reddened in soul-felt embarrassment that even God might take pity on him at some point or another.<br/> <br/>The number had already been saved in his phone under <em>'B</em><em>eloved Mrs Fraldarius'</em>.  <br/>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's me again! I thought I'd try my hand at fluffcember but instead of art, I'll be writing! Yes! I parted the prompts into two halves, one dedicated to fanfictions and the other for original works while the 31st one accounts for both! Day 01 is Coffee Shop AU with Netteflix (lots of them involve this pairing lmao)--</p>
<p>Hope you liked this, it came out longer than expected and if you're wondering how Felix never noticed a new number has been added by our dear Sylvain, just assume that he barely calls anyone and simply navigates newly received calls by Ingrid, Dimitri, Sylvain or Rodrigue??</p>
<p>Once again please do be lenient with me :'D English is not my first language haha!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Virgichuu">Aha! You can also stalk me on Twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>